1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of communications equipment and, more particularly, the present invention relates to a method for controlling the transmission of digital message signals of a first and/or second type in time channels of a time-division multiplexed system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Time Division Multiplexed systems (TDM), it is sometimes required that message signals of different types be transmitted in individual time channels. Steps must be taken therefor in order to synchronize the equipment connected to one another via such a transmission medium in view of the particular time channel usage.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide the transmission of digital message signals of a first and/or second type with little control requirements in time channels of a transmission medium designed for a time-division multiplex system.